A Dangerous Type of Love
by mikmik121
Summary: Cardverse AU. For a long time now, the king of the Kingdom of Diamonds, Francis, and the 'queen' of the Kingdom of Spades, Arthur have been having a romantic relationship behind everyone's turned back. But when Arthur suggests they do something completely out of the blue, will it end up compromising everything?


The man fidgeted in the back seat of the carriage, looking uncertainly outside as buildings passed in front of his vision. Darkness surrounding, shrouding the stage behind it's curtains. People slept peacefully, including his own king in their castle far away.

How deceitful could the young man get? Truly disgusting and going against his own kingdom in a sense. An affair. But his love never had and would never belong to Alfred. The two were constantly at each others throats in their own daily problems regarding how everything was to run. While Alfred, being younger, wanted to solve everything with direct assault, Arthur wanted to settle everything in a calm and orderly fashion.

Next was the fact that Francis and Arthur had literally grown up together while Alfred was literally dropped into his life from out of nowhere. He was born and put under his guidance as he grew. And the farther he strayed away from the one he cared for.

Not that he felt nothing for Alfred. He was close but not the same way that he was supposed to feel. The way that everyone perceived them to be. Perfect. Happy. Lovey-dovey. It was nothing of the sort. They slept in separate rooms and tried to avoid one another at times. Arguing and suffering.

The carriage slowed, the clopping of the horses hooves loosing their constant beat until they completely stopped, stomping in place. He felt the entirety of the cart shake as the driver climbed down and opened the door for him.

Arthur sighed, picking himself up from his comfortable spot and straightening out his jacket to make it look sharper, flattening out his shirt and tightening his tie as he stepped out. Immediately, he was met with the sight of his lover standing atop the flight of stairs that led to his castle, his arms open and a smile on his face.

Another sigh escaped his lips as he continued up the stairs, listening to his shoes hit the elegant marble stairway that led him into Francis' arms. Both of them shared in a tight embrace, not wanting to leave each other. "It's nice to see you're doing so well Arthur..."

He couldn't help but let a smile dawn on his own lips, breathing in the man's wonderful scent. Feeling the bristles of his beard on his own cheek when they parted to look towards each other. And the look in his perfect azure eyes which contained such tenderness and love for the man standing in front of him.

Then as they leaned in and pressed a soft kiss against each other's lips. Not an overbearing or forceful one in the least but one that contained such a simple need for one another, their hearts racing from the tender touch.

Francis pulled away, pressing another chaste kiss against Arthur's forehead with his moist, soft lips. "Come on inside. It must've been a long journey to get here and I want you to rest up..."

"I'm not a child damnit..." Arthur whispered into the crook of his neck of which his face was buried into. "I can take care of myself, you don't need to worry about it..."

Francis chuckled, grabbing the man and pulling him up into his arms bridal-style and started for the entrance. Arthur's arms instinctively wrapped themselves around the man's neck and his face became beat red.

The doors to the castle opened, two of the maids giggling as they passed by. "I could've walked myself in you know...!" Arthur protested, resting himself in the other man's arms. "Besides, you're a king and you have your own queen."

"Well you're a queen with your own king." He bit playfully back, carrying him up the ancient wooden stairs and up to his own room. "I'll let you change into some of my smaller pajamas and I'll be right back."

Arthur was tossed on the bed, silky smooth and golden in color. The king left, taking his own nightwear before leaving Arthur to change. For a moment, Arthur just laid in the man's bed, looking at the high ceilings and taking everything in once more. He felt so much more at home when he was here, so familiar with everything and able to grip the reality.

After a moment of thought, he sat up and undressed to change into the pajamas himself. Feeling comfortable in only lounge pants, he climbed under the sheets and curled up comfortably.

The door opened and shut silently, Francis slipping in the bed beside Arthur and wrapping his arms around the man's waist. Both of them were relaxed, their eyes drooping from tire and weariness. Still, something wrenched at the English queen's heart that Francis was able to notice quickly.

Kissing the man's cheek, he gave a reassuring smile and hugged Arthur closer. "I'm sensing something is on your mind Arthur. I promise I won't tell anyone if you say so."

"Guilt," he stated simply, turning around to press his cheek against the man's chest. "Do you ever think about how disingenuous our relationship really is? I mean, I notice that Alfred cares. If something were to happen to me, he would be affected. He loves me. I don't love him and I just never will."

"Such a shame too. You're such a wonderful lover." Francis purred, trying to get a simple smile from Arthur to fail. "I feel this way too sometimes. I see the way that Alfred looks at you and one day he'll have to cope with the fact that you don't feel the same way as he does."

"I guess you're right." He murmured, snuggling him closer. "I still feel bad about it though. I can't help it though. It's just a naturally-occurring thought." The two stayed in a momentary silence before Arthur spoke up once more. "Let's get married."

Francis sat up, looking towards him wondering if he had gone completely insane. "I want to run away...just for the day and get married. Why don't we go tomorrow and get legally married incognito? Go to Hearts, let no one know about it...our little secret."

He chuckled softly, pressing a chaste kiss upon his lips once more. "I am crazy, aren't I? I'd be a selfish-"

"Let's get married then." Francis breathed, brushing Arthur's arm with the softest of touches. "We can be happy forever in our own little world. And if anyone finds out, we'll just let it be known to everyone. How does that sound?"

Arthur smiled, hugging him back. "Sounds perfect. But no one can know about this. Just promise not to go sauntering around trying to prove anything, okay?"

"Marriage is about trust, non?" He pecked Arthur's lips. "I promise no one will know. It'll be same as always, you come visit me and we'll love each other just the same..."

"I like that idea..." Arthur said gently, resting his sparkling green eyes. "You know I love you so much Francis...so, so much."

"You're tired, aren't you?" He mumbled softy to have Arthur nod in his shirt. "I love you too. Now lets get some sleep, okay? We can figure everything out in the morning..."

"Alright then." He pressed his lips chastely against Francis' and smiled. "Good night then."

Francis responded by copying his actions, shifting to let Arthur curl up under his arm. "Good night my sweet prince..."

* * *

"Hey Arthur." Alfred took his 'queen's hand and examined the band wrapped around his finger. Obviously he had not seen it before and the fresh shine to it suggested it must've been newly bought. "When did you get this?"

"Francis. The last time I visited." He pulled his hand away carefully and showed it himself. "It's a...sort of friendship ring if you will. He's made an alliance with us not too long ago so...we have these to signify that is all. No worries."

"It's pretty fancy." He noted once more, taking Arthur's hand and looking at the small designs etched into it. "He means business, doesn't he?"

"You know the frog." Arthur snapped, pulling his hand back and examining it once more. "He just likes to be flashy for the hell of it. Pain in the ass he is too. I told him he didn't need to go that far with it..."

"It's a nice gesture though." Alfred smiled, resting his hand on Arthur's shoulder and pulling him close. "I'm really happy for you two."


End file.
